Belt Wars (ARC)
The Interplanetary Cold War '''or The Belt Wars '''as it became known, began in the early 2020s and concluded in the Phobos Incident of 2055. It was the first major armed conflict to have taken place in space. It is a corollary conflict to the ANR-IDC Feud. It is the only armed human conflict to take place in deep space. The war and subsequent Occupation of the Asteroid Belt had led to an ongoing rift between the Belters and other INTO nation-states. ____(anything above this line is edited, anything below is being edited) Casus Belli As early as the 2090s, the Belters felt a need to expand outward into the galaxy on their own as opposed to joining along with the GOC. During the early 23rd century, a steep opposition to the GOC ran amuck in the Belt and on Mars, but on Mars most notably where Mars considered declaring itself an "independent celestial nation" and not subject to GOC law. The war was declared in June 2248. Theatres of War ﻿ Mars (including Phobos & Deimos) 0.8 AU away from war zone The Asteroid Belt (Ceres & other minor asteroids) the main battlefront Jupiter (namely Callisto) 3.6 AU from war zone﻿ Post Bellum﻿ ﻿The war took a toll on both political entities, the Belter Collective lost 3,000 people, while the GOC lost a total of 6,000, nearly 1,000 went missing between the two of them. In all, the war cost the lives of 10,000 people, the deadliest human conflict ever fought in space. The Belter Collective was discontinued and its leaders sentenced to life in prisonment under crimes against humanity. The EDS was contracted to occupy the area known as the former Belter Collective until 10 years after the end of the war, contract expires 2265. The war concluded in mid-2255. Crose The Belt Wars was a conflict that was fought between the Global Oversight Committee of Earth and the Belter Collective which represented Mars, the Main Belt and some Jovian separatists. It lasted seven years fought between 2248 and 2255. Ended in victory for the GOC and occupation of many asteroids in the Main Belt. (***) THE FIRST BELT WAR: For several decades, the Belters in the Asteroid Belt felt oppressed by the nations of the Earth. Now that the nations of Earth have largely been placed in exile and minimized in power. The Belter League declared its independence but the Earth loyalist government on the Moon attempted to pre-empt this by challenging their bid for independence. In response, Mars declared its own independence in solidarity with their Belter cousins. The war lasted seven years and ultimately ended with the independence of Mars but the joint occupation of the Belt by the Lunarians and Martians. Prejudicial slang terms emerged from this conflict, Lunarians became Graysides, Martians became Redbacks and Belters became Rock Rats. A significant segment of society were the stateless vagabonds, the Spacers. (2114-2121~) INTER-WAR PERIOD: Tensions had been on the rise ever since the end of the first Belt War. Many former commanders in the Belter paramilitary spread out throughout the Solar System trying to flee trial or to set up sleeper cells to continue the fight against the perceived evil Lunarians and Martian betrayers. (2121-2136~) THE SECOND BELT WAR: After the death of famed war hero and revolutionary Belter leader Qli Grilo, a chain of events was set in motion that eventually led to the second Belt War which forced the Lunarians and Martians to grant the Belter League independence. (2136-2140~) Category:ARC Category:Crose